Hell and Earth
by Eilanne
Summary: Spoilers from the games. Begins with Trish's pov. Drabbles of DMC characters, their point of views. No pairings. Guess which pov you're reading from? Oct. 11, 2007: Chapter 51 and up are bits from 4.
1. Birth of a Dark Queen

DISCLAIMERS: Capcom gives us permission to dabble with their characters.  
SPOILERS: Everything from DMC3,DMC1,DMC2, and Japanese Manga, which I've finally gotten around to read.

RATING: PG  
FIRST CHAPTER: Trish POV, and the rest of the chapters are of different DMC characters

TYPE of FIC: Drabbles, ranging from 95 to 105 words per chapter. Drabbles are strictly in the general assortment of 100 words, and these are in the area.

**THE BIRTH OF A DARK QUEEN**

It's dark and it's cold. I wonder when I will be called upon by my master. He tells me it will be time. I am ready to serve him. It is not a pretty sight when my master gets very angry. I have seen what it does to _him._

He looks like the Legendary Dark Knight.

He fights him in every way and I see what happens when he tries.

There is a darkness that feels like home here.

I have no parents, I find out later from Mundus. He tells me that all I have is him and his Black Knight.


	2. Drowning in her Spirits

"Damn, no password."

I didn't even look as I allowed gravity to take over, allowing the earpiece to fall back down.

Rubbing my eyes, I could feel the tingle of alcohol burning down my throat and it feels good.

All I want to do is feel. Just for once.

Pizza isn't going to fill my stomach this time.

No babe is going to fill my empty nights.

Hell, I don't even want a babe in my life.

What do I even have to live for?

If all I can ever do is hunt, and all I'm good for is to be hunted?


	3. Let them eat Cake!

I worry about him. He hides himself in this laboratory day and night. He locks himself inside this great big room in which I never enter.

In earlier days, he was warm and held me tight. He told me that he would give me everything that I desired.

Now, everything is so strange. I give him a tray of tea and cake.

"Eat some cake, honey." I said and the voice is so foreign that I hardly recognize it as my own.

"Let them eat cake," he told me. It was a gambit to what would happen.

Between humans and gods.


	4. Gold and Rubies

It was my 12th birthday.

Mom really is the coolest mother I could ever have. She said she had a surprise for me.

I had a few friends from school come over, at least the ones that didn't find my dad all creepy.

She brought over a cake with my name on it. _I hated my name_.

He gave me that name, but he wasn't such a bad dad.

At least he liked to tell me lots of stories.

I especially liked the gifts this year.

The one by my mother, the amulet, with the ruby gem was neat.


	5. My Only Weakness

I could sense his power ebbing away. The sensation is exhilarating.

"Had enough?" I gloated; my Force Edge glistened with his blood.

I wanted to ridicule him. He was beneath me and was everything I hated.

I wanted to obliterate him from this world. Because he could take all those things that I worked so hard to protect, so hard to love, and with the snap of his fingers take them.

He laughed in my face, and told me he'll be back.

I feared nothing.

That was my downfall. There was one thing I did fear.

_Losing them. _


	6. If I have the power, I can have Mother

I don't have time to rest. I accepted the fact that my body can take many trials. I don't allow myself any liberties. I have no desire for the drink, not for womanizing, or for the flesh. Those things are useless.

The rest of the humankind disgusts me. Only my mother and of her extraordinary variety were the only means of decency.

He took her away.

She would not have minded, if she knew I killed scums that walked this earth. They were the ones that would betray my mother. Sully my father's name.

_I'm coming for you, mother._


	7. When the tower was erected

The sound of sirens echo in the street and I knew that there was another murder.

Another death in the city, and they would be calling me soon.

Hunter to the rescue. I'm your average Devil hunter by night and righteous man by day.

Trish sold Alastor. She also sold all those weapons I acquired when a tower was ejected in the city.

Funny thing is, no one remembers.

Except Lady and me.

We told Trish all about it. She knew. She gets a lot of info from Mundus.

She also told me about Vergil.


	8. Again I must face a Sparda

"Again, I must face a Sparda."

The door to the demon world had opened up and I was pleased. He stood there, his hand gripped the Yamato his father gave him.

He looked like his father. There was no mistaking that stench.

Exhausted, he still had that arrogance, that damnable purebred bearing. I heard him whisper how he'll defeat me, just as his father had done.

That incensed me. I bided my time.

Sparda's son may have honed his body to perfection in the warrior conduct, but he had one thing that he overlooked.

_His pride. _


	9. Tears like a human

My pillows were stained with tears that night.

My mother caressed my face.

"Child, do not cry. He will come and rescue us from him. Our island will be saved."

She had pushed away the red strands that covered my face, revealing my green eyes, now filled with tears.

"You will meet him at that building, the place where Sparda's coin lies."

I nodded.

"Now, rest, child, and save your strength. You will have much to do tomorrow."

When she left me alone, I took the knives, watched the way they glinted in the semi-dark.

"For Sparda."


	10. Against the Divine Library

I was fatigued, but I managed to heft myself up, against the wall of books behind me.

They were my father's books. They were part of his celestial plan. I had watched the other twin walk by me, his footsteps echoed in the divine library.

My weary eyes saw him glance over, to acknowledge that I was there. Other than that, he continued onward, with purposeful strides.

At least he wasn't after my blood. His brother took a lot out of me.

After seeing him, and knowing what Dante would do, I had a feeling everything will be alright.


	11. Time out! AU: from DMC3 photo gallery

She felt hot to the touch; her strings vibrated underneath my fingers.

I knew which cord to strum, the way she makes me feel, I do things that embarrass my brother and Lady.

Vergil grabbed hold of the other guitar, and with his style, began a familiar tune.

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven. _

"Dude, that's an old tune."

"Yes, I am aware of that, brother, as that it is also a classic."

He looked over at Lady. She sat behind the drums.

My brother challenged her, "Know how to work those?"

"Do I?" Blue and red eyes glittered with defiance, her smile deadly sweet.


	12. What Dante Taught Me

"If you need a mother, I can provide one for you, my Knight…."

His words dripped hot acid on my skin, I could feel his power taking mine, and I dropped down on the pool of blood.

He wouldn't dare.

"Oh, but I would, _Nero Angelo_."

He could read my mind, damn him!

My father's nemesis brought my _mother_ for me to see. She was as I remembered her.

I lifted a finger, something I saw Dante do as he taunted the demons. If my little brother taught me anything, it was this.

I extended the middle one just for the Prince of Darkness.


	13. The Amulet's Reincarnation and Sparda

I heard her cry one evening.

I don't know why I peeked in her room.

But I did. She was holding the Sparda against her breast.

The amulet I gave her sparkled against the Sparda.

Her tears fell on the sword, and in return it responded with life.

She heard me.

As she wiped the tears, her watery smile told me much.

"Dante, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I heard you crying so I thought I would…."

She nodded, "It's okay. I'm just grieving. I have powers now. I'm very strong and _we _can help you."

"Trish…."


	14. Her Strong Will & My Attraction for Her

"I don't know why you bothered to flirt with me."

I wasn't really listening, but she was giving me that grave look of hers.

As per my style, I sent her a look of what I considered _cool._ I was still under the perception that I could impress her.

"Does it bother you that I find you attractive?"

"Lord knows why." She shrugged as she counted her ammunition.

"Maybe if you just stopped for a minute, just to see that I am flesh and blood."

"I can't live as long as you, Dante."

"My mother outlived my father…"

"You don't want history to repeat itself."

She walked away.


	15. Sparda and the Past

I was very impressed with the Son of Sparda.

So was my mother. All she talked about was how Sparda was this and that.

It was a joy to listen to her tales of how Sparda took care of the demons and how she was proud to fight by his side.

Now, as I have finally met the Son of Sparda, I am overjoyed to see that he is exactly like his father.

Matier is very happy too.

How we connect to Sparda, I found out later…..

It was not by Sparda's blood, but by his woman.


	16. Her Human tears I could not wipe away

"Even a _devil may cry_ when he loses a loved one."

I remembered her telling me that.

I love her fire and I hope she never sees me cry again.

Damn the sky for clearing up at a time like that.

I placed the torn glove away as evidenced of my sentimentality.

I even have a photo of my mother on my desk to stare back at me every day.

I never did see her cry, ever.

But, when I held her one day, after a near death experience, she shuddered.

I thought it was because she nearly died.

I found out later, she thought she'd lose me.


	17. How Handsome can Angels be?

He said he hated humans. They were weak and pitiful.

Creating me in the likeness of one's mother was his purpose.

I saw myself for the first time and was glad.

I should be. She was beautiful, this mother of Vergil.

He was beautiful too. Even when he was struggling to get on his feet, his armored body shook from his silent insolence.

The beauty of his features marred from my master's punishment.

He had lost the beauty of his cobalt eyes, so glacial they were, arctic like the cold winds that glaze our hell.

A perfect Black Angel.


	18. Sacrificing their lives for others?

_Thanks for the reviews so far. As for DxL, I wasn't trying to make a pairing in these drabbles, but actually taking it exactly from the game and using it to emphasize some meaning. Just like I see Vergil as Nero Angelo/Nelo, fighting off the effects of his bondage with Mundus. When he fights with his brother, he sees the amulet and stops, and I use that to emphasize a creative point. Dante flirted with Lady, so I'm trying to see how he is attracted to her, but the attraction wasn't returned. But at the end of dmc3, anything could have happened. There appears to be a large gap between dmc3 and dmc1. I don't know what Capcom intends to do with this large gap, as that it should give us more insight in dmc4 I hope. This would mean that there was more time between Lady and Dante, just as there are many points to address between dmc1 and dmc2._

* * *

**The Differences Between You and Me. **

She had fire.

Lots of it. Her soul was everything that I was attracted to.

She could without a flinch, look you in the eye, without any guilt, and tell you the truth.

Truth was everything to her.

She had soul.

That's what I didn't understand at first, my attraction to her, it didn't make any sense.

As I saw, with my own eyes, why, I understood, crystal clear.

It was because she could love so much. So much that she had to protect anything and anyone that she loved, even if it cost her her own life.


	19. Seeds of Love: Eva

**Seeds Of Love: Eva**

The sky cries white tears of snow; they're so cold, like your eyes.

Frozen in time, against the forces of evil, I saw you for the first time, and my compassion was raw.

You stood there motionless against the skyless background, and for the first time, I saw a devil cry.

When the world was only one meaning, and one colour, our fallen rain heralded the summer dew that touches your human skin,

before falling upon the trackless road. The fields are so clean now, and you have spent a time without end to have me forever.

_Our seeds will grow strong._


	20. Mirror my Eyes

**Reborn!**

I feel that my heart is so clear.

My soul has been replenished.

My eyes, which were shut in darkness,

Has now become crystal, like the snow flakes that fall in the deepest levels of hell, I was enclosed by the hand that murdered my once former self.

I left another back there, but I know that the future will be bright.

I no longer need my glasses that warded off the sun.

I no longer need to fear the shadows.

I no longer need to be encroached in a dark soul, lacking fire and love.

The blue skies, _they mirror my eyes_.


	21. My Master's Plan

The idea of Reincarnation came from playing DMC2, where there are regeneration and reincarnation properties in the Amulet. Trish has the amulet now, and the reincarnation and the soul are very much part of the connection to her and the twins former mother. I am taking this from canon and utilizing it.

**Why My Master Waited 20 Years**

Before my rebirth, before the light, I hated, I followed, and I was nothing but an empty shell.

Before my first step into the world, after twenty years, the sensation of humans intrigued me.

Before I met him, before he could see what I really looked like, I had to make sure he told his tale.

The words uttered from his lips, "As a child, I knew I had powers…." I had to test his powers, to test how far he had gone, how far he had gotten. He was nearly ready, my master said.

Just as powerful as his Black Knight


	22. That Useless Being?

"Those eyes! I see the same light in them as Sparda…"

It momentarily took me aback, but I was prepared, as I was before when the other came 10 earth years before. They shone with rage, a bright radiance in them that is distinctively the seed of a Sparda…..

"What is the matter?"

"Why my mother?"

He had the impudence to hate me with all his being, all for the love of his _weak_ mother. Just like the other one. _It will be fun to break him_. I nearly spat out, "That useless being? I can create as many as you want…."

"SILENCE!"


	23. My Children

How does a mother weep when her child has been taken?

How does a mother feel when her children are howling in pain?

How does a woman grieve when the man who has given her children, disappears?

How does a woman know when her man has gone into the void?

My soul cries out, my child has been ripped from my bosom,

My flesh has been taken bit by bit, as my children's blood is used for power.

Do you know how that feels?

I would rather go through a thousand deaths, than to hear the painful weeping of my children.


	24. Only a Legend

"Do you know that I'm a Legend, baby?"

"Come again?"

I spread my arms out, I'm all smiles, "Didn't that daddy of yours tell you among the piles of other stories he told you?"

"That was your father. Not you."

"Do you know…?" I leaned in, "That I'm fast becoming a legend myself?"

"Like your two thousand year old dad?"

"I'd be bored to death living that long, babe. "Sides, that's a legend."

She sighed, "I'm sure you'd find ways to entertain yourself."

"I'm human too. So-it's unworkable for me to live long."

"I know, except you have devil powers."


	25. Mundus's creation

How I long for this day to come. How I long for my hands to grasp the human female, to rip her to shreds, and take her soul. Her fire and being, I want to know how she managed to capture my Dark Knight. I long to find out how to replicate her soul, and twist it to darken my pleasure, take it further and leave no light in. He will see, and he will know the extension of my wrath. He has seen how I have enslaved the humans; how I have given them something they've always wanted.

_Her darkness. _


	26. Get out of Her way!

Thanks for the few reviews so far, they're lovely. And, I leave you with this:

**Lady Death**

Lithe as a sleek, dark, and vicious panther, vivacious as the wind, spacious and ever lasting- she moves in mysterious ways. As the song lulls the lyrics, she moves in the most alluring methods, gun in place, her weapons in your face- a warning.

Or you'll get it between the eyes.

Practiced precision, practiced grace, with adrenaline running through her body, she can only give you one last prayer before you fall down. Don't blame a lady when she tells you to get the hell out of her way.


	27. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

She asked me why I saved her. I couldn't understand it, because she had deceived me, surprised me at my weakest. How could I allow a woman who looked exactly like my mother die? No matter what she did, what terrible deeds, I will always forgive her.

She asked me today if I had truly forgiven her and I said yes. I was happy and changed the sign to _"Devils Never Cry,"_ a sign that I wavered between what Lady told me about myself and about my devil side. The first girl in my life told me that I may cry, _for my brother_.


	28. Lucia's will of faith

No, the last chapter I wanted to explain that Trish and Lady did not make the decision for him to create the sign. It was all on Dante's part. If you played dmc3, Dante says to Lady, "_Devils Never Cry_," because he was caught crying. And she said, in order tonot to make him uncomfortable or anything by pointing fingers and telling him that he cried, was that "_Even a Devil May Cry_ when he loses a loved one." And that loved one was Vergil. Those decisions, he made on his own. More importantly, the _Devils Never Cry_ because he told Lady that first.

This ones for Lucia:

**Faith from her following**

Lucia is an emotionally tough girl, she tries to be strong, and I admire her for that. She cried tears that only a human could have. I told her, _"Devils Never Cry."_

You should have seen her face. She was so happy, knowing how much she wanted to be different than the devils out there.

I wanted to tell her that we cry to discriminate the distinction between _them_ and _us_.

I had reached out to flick the tears of human love away, to show her I cared.

She was waiting for me after my mission, because she follows me with all her faith.


	29. What Family was all about

_Because of you, I know what's important, I know what to do_.

She showed me what family was all about. Her will and determination was clear. I didn't really care at first, and flirting with her only made her annoyed. She was serious, and in a very dangerous mission. I took things for granted, because I had these powers. She didn't need devil powers.

She was smart, I'll give her that. Waited until I off'd Cerberus, waited till I opened the doors to where Vergil was. Her aptitude and stratagem was stylish, and the weapons she wielded only enhanced her performance. I salute you, _Lady_.


	30. The portal

The sting of the blade sliced through my flesh, and the blood dripped down. I had more blood, Sparda willing, to offer. But with more blood meant more of my devil power ebbing away, and I must replenish.

The seconds ticked by, I had begun to feel anger rise to my throat, choking me. What had Arkham kept from me? I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything, but the raw desire to tear something apart. My last kill – Beowulf, wasn't enough.

I screamed my rage.

"Why isn't this working!"

I heard the salvation to vent my anger.

_Dante. _


	31. Son of Sparda

It's nice to know that I got over 1500 hits for these drabbles, although not many people want to comment, CC and feedback is nice, but here are more for you guys:

**Son Of Sparda**

This entire island calls me the "_Son of Sparda."_ Even the demons refer to me as my father's offspring, the man left behind to take care of father's mess.

It's a good thing I don't feel like talking. I don't even want to waste my breath when I kill them.These demons, they're scum, they have no soul and all they care about is killing innocent people. When I met the old woman, I was amused that she knew my father and worked beside him. I'm tired, and I do want to go home, but not before….

Not before I fulfill my promise.


	32. Mother back from Hell

I'm glad the seal to the demon world is closed. It's been at least ten years. I can't count the paltry years that go by, and these demons, they keep coming. I knew my brother was in hell, but he chose to live there. I respected his wishes. Then she walked into my life. The prince of darkness knew, that any other woman would not have made me move from my place. But, it was the face of my mother that did me in. It was like seeing my mother back from the dead.


	33. I didnt give a damn

People believe I'm doing this for revenge. _Maybe._ I don't even know myself. I just know that with each demon I kill, I'm doing the world a favour. They're a plague in this world and if I kill each one before they make an attack to any innocent life, then all the better, right? Before I met Lady, I didn't give a damn. _Really_. Why the hell should I care? I didn't give two cents if demons were all over the place. I'm only doing it for the money. Someone had to foot the bill around here and I needed to eat.


	34. Devil after me

"Dante! You must hide!"

I could feel him reaching for me. I had evaded him once, but I don't think I'll succeed the second time. I must tell my living son to hide and never come out. He must live! My heart hurt, my lungs filled with pain, and I ran with the devil after me. I knew in my soul that Dante had listened to me. _My good boy, my baby_.

Hot tears fell when I thought about my other son. Just when I could evade him once again, he caught me and spilled my blood.

My dying thoughts were to keep my babies safe.


	35. Playing it Cool

Razor sharp, a taste so sweet, so hot – blistering all the way through my insides, and it's an inferno.

High voltage down my toes, to each strand of my silver hair, it's so smooth, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I pant, heat up, electricity strummed through every muscle, and I feel as if I can rule the world with an easy charm. Through my sweat dripped eyes, I see her - leaning against the doorframe.

With one last jump and a twirl, I show off my skill -the sound and sparkle of fireworks shoot up from behind, all in a row.


	36. Another Day in Hell

Sparda sauntered out into the murky field; his light eyes glittered with threat. He had passed by several lower demons and they reached to him, wanting to stroke the Knight. Encased in black armour, his wings unfolded, spinal muscles moved with lethal elegance. Many tried not to coerce Sparda into any fights, and many were just as dumb anyway, they really didn't care, for pain was the least of their problems.

Blades shot out from under him, their fetid breaths and fangs, as resilient as their eyes.

Their muscular limbs pushed back, their claws dug into the ground, and they sprung at the Knight.


	37. Once

**Once**

Beowulf had a mother _once_, she tried to avenge his death. Her claws and strength were twice as fearsome as her son had been. To stare into her eyes, one could get misplaced; one could suspend and without a second notice – die.

I remembered him well. He was a good man, _once_.The allure of the dark was too prevailing. I comprehend him, because I had a mother _once_, and she's a protector. Her claws would be just as awesome. Her eyes, _once_ indigo, could send a thousand daggers through a thousand demons. Power and might. The fascination was immense.

O'mother, avenge me.


	38. My Woman

**My Woman.**

A kiss for another kiss, a touch for another touch - demonstrative and responsive, she felt exquisite. Sliding down to her neck, the light sweat I breathed in, I flick out a tongue, and she's bittersweet. She smells so damn good, I could fall into her, and lose myself. I could allow my feelings to dig deep into her being, and if I told her how I really felt……. My hand dipped into her soft hair, my forefinger touched the lines of her face, and her lashes lifted.

Dazzling and tropical hot, she's the only person I'd come back home to.


	39. Descent

Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I see it's gone past 1900 hits now. One more drabble until I find more inspiration.

**Descent **

How long have I been falling? Lights blinked on and off and they're fading from above. Black and Red liquefied ground greets me, welcomes me back to my father's home. I try to catch my breath, and I feel as if my lungs could not contain the air here. I should rest, but to do so would be immediate death.

As a warrior, there is no turning back and my aspiration consumes me. There is only one way to go:

_Up there. _

Three of them- stapled to his forehead, _what an idiot. _

I have no deference for him and here's my chance.


	40. Super man

I raise a bottle to my lips and I sit here, not thinking, not doing. My eyes shift over to the demon trophies mounted on my wall. They look back at me, and all I could do was raise my bottle to them. I burble something unintelligible. The weight in my eyes will me to force it open as I blink hard, wiped my hand over them. I finish the rest of my fire water. It wasn't easy being a god, that's what they call me, but I'm just a hunter who loves his job- just your regular super man.


	41. Hunter Claus

Merry Christmas 2005! over 2000 hits.

**Hunter Claus**

It's so cold this time of year. What's new? I get a mad rush of people calling me at all hours of the morning claiming they've got demons. They're not only doing that, but they're holding up my time, begging for me to kill these pesky demons. When I get there, it's usually some kind of hoax. That's why I got the damn password! But no, they mean it this time that it's vital to exterminate their demons. I should bring my Red Cross and fire holy water. By the time I get there, they've left me cookies and milk. And pizza. I laugh.


	42. Nightmare!

**Nightmare: **

Purple electricity shimmered along the body of the machine. Shockwaves vibrated, creating a path of earth crushing movements. The man and the machine were facing off. _It was time to die_, he mocked back. White bangs swung to obscure his vision, but he devil triggered away. Missing the high voltage directed at him. Mundus created the ultimate biological weapon. It would survive a thousand hits, take on a million stabbings. It glowed unnatural and Sparda's son had to use his wits to beat the apparatus. It was _electric_ – this nightmare mechanism.

Dante felt all the currents that darkened the light.

It _was_ a good time to die.


	43. The Color of Purple

**The Color of Purple **

It was like walking into a nightclub. Neon lights flashed, revealing every little crevice of stains in his suit. He was a pure demon, but his attire was questionable, as that he wore lace. One look into his eyes would send the most powerful mortals down on their knees. The sword he used, he made out of his own flesh and blood. One last ingredient was needed: _her human tears_.

Her human emotion would wield the power of destruction and creation – little did he know that _his _blood, red and blue – were the devil's color. And hers were gold like the sunrise.


	44. The Midas Touch

**The Midas Touch **

She felt like the warm sunshine, her skin soft and supple, and her eyes were the clearest blue. Just like the sky. He wanted to kiss her eye lids, kiss her forehead and tell her he'd love her forever. But forever is a long time. There was no such thing as forever. _Everything dies_, she says, _but our legacy will go on through our children_.The devil wanted to believe her, tell her that he had nothing to fear.

And everything to lose. Everything she touched turned to gold, her children were pure – like the sun – bright hot and free.


	45. She's Old, but Still Sexy

**Older Women.**

**A woman over 40 will never wake you in the middle of the night to ask, "What are you thinking?" She doesn't care what you think**

**- by Benjamin Franklin.**

Electricity sizzled from her fingertips and she cackled darkly, the echoes stormed all over his ears and anger singed through him. She was a demon through and through. His eyes reddened, glowed, and he flashed a laser, red hot and blazing. It went through the demon -destroyed her instantly – her demon essence floated into the air and sang into the guitar.He picked up the purple instrument, his fingers plucked at it. Her music made him crazy. She transformed back, injured, laughing.

"Your father was a handsome devil."

Pale fingertips touched his jaw, touched baby hairs there and told her that he was _just a boy._


	46. Like Mother

**Like Mother.**

The woman didn't possess the fire! I told her that when she lived in darkness. She was _evil,_ wanted to kill me, those same mother's eyes were replaced with cruelty and viciousness. She mocked my mother! There was nothing there but emptiness. She would have killed an innocent child on the street. A creation of destruction! She had no right to have my mother's body and face! Mundus did this to my mother! I hate him! I shall destroy him!

Now all she asks is forgiveness and live in the light.

I cried.

She's my mother in many ways before her death.


	47. Red Hair

**Red Hair **

She was standing there waiting for me as I made my entrance. I knew she was demonic, but she wasn't quite _demon_. She was too good to be one. The young woman turned swiftly, grabbed her two daggers by her hips, a green eye flashed. She threw knives, killed demonic birds instantly. I shot out with E & I - making dead turkeys out of the sky – ready for thanksgiving.

"You called?"

Her weapons answered for her. Then she was gone.

Nothing left of her but the strands of red hair on the floor when she fought the birds of prey.


	48. Mary

_Over 4,000 hits. Keep reading. Hope you all like**. Lots of spoilers**. These drabbles are all from the games, 1 2 and 3, & manga, and if you haven't played it, I suggest you all do. It's very cheap to get. Just watching the cut scenes aren't enough. Plus you are contributing to Capcom and to the series if you buy the games. _

* * *

_---Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary---_

We were fixing up my place when she told me. You see, she helped me get my wrecked place back together and I bought her a new bike. I bought myself one. Now we travel together, us on two wheels, but she just had to get those jet powered engines – the ones that make her fly. I told her that riding the torpedo was way better and that I'd like another shot. _Show off,_ she said with a smile. Lady shot Kalina Ann at me – and I went flying.

Later, we laughed about the past. Out of the blue, she told me her name.

Her trust meant a lot.


	49. Big Electrical Bird go bye bye

**Big Electrical Bird go bye bye**

I watched him cry for his master. Loyal to the end. Three red glowing eyes were held suspended in the air, the mist tried to obscure them but they were distinctive.

He was the one who killed my mother; those with the eyes. I know it deep in my heart. I gritted my teeth, my hands clenched. My human heart thumped wildly. I grabbed a hold of my mother's amulet. I wanted revenge and all the big stupid bird could do was beg another chance.

As purple electricity flowed through him, trying to hold on to life, he was stomped to the ground by his master.


	50. The Bass guitar, Nevan, & Drums

**Short story** drabble, more than 100 words of course:

(AU, but from the gallery photo: capcom courtesy, where Vergil plays bass guitar)

_Nevan, the Bass, and Drums_

* * *

"Bro, check out mine." Dante told him, a strange looking guitar in his hand. Looks demonic, smells demonic, and must feel demonic.

His older brother snorted, flashed him a grin, "Looks like you defeated the demon." He raised a brow, "Had a good time?"

"Oh yeah." Saying it like he had more than a good time.

"Tsk tsk, Dante, when will you learn? The guitar over the woman?"

But he wasn't listening to his brother anymore. The red clad half devil turned up the sound. "Hey, bro, you know what?" he paused, "We need a singer and a drummer."

"I don't sing." Vergil said flatly, "And as much as I'd like to hit the cymbals, you'll have to find someone with lots of energy."

"I know the perfect girl!" Blue eyes looked into his mirrored twin.

"You don't say….?" There was a bored expression on the older twins face that matched his equally bored voice.

"Lady!"

"Well, she certainly has lots of vitality." Vergil picked up his instrument, started tuning it, and plucked the four string. A silver lock fell over his forehead and he moved to the deep sounds he created, "So how are you going to get her over here? Threaten to kiss her?" He ended it with mock kissy noises, teasing his brother, "Oh pretty Lady, if you don't come over, I'll kiss you so hard."

"Ha ha very funny. For your information, if I tried doing that now, she'd let me.That girl has the hots for me."

"Ha ha." His brother countered, but snorted, "In your dreams."

"Fuck off." He said back good naturedly, "I'll call if she's home. She'd be happy to help out I know."

In no time at all, they heard a bike out front. A girl with a white tight hugging pantsuit appeared at the entrance. Her V- shaped vertical neckline that hugged her mounds brought four blue eyes staring at that place.

She shook her head, "Boys. You rang?"

"Uh yeah," Dante cleared his throat, "Drums right? You can play?" Vergil just looked quickly away and scratched his head.

"Naturally!"

Lady walked over to the drum set which sat on the other corner. Besides demon hunting, she enjoyed hitting on those cymbals, her foot tapping, her hands flying everywhere, with the drum sticks in her hand, she let loose. The stress level went down like crazy. It was as good as shooting off the heads of the demons.

She twirled the wooden thin sticks and hit the cymbal a couple times, creating an echoed noise against the walls. Then with full blown energy, she did a timpani grip at first, then proceeded to find her rythym.

"Baby, now that's the way." Dante grinned, then picked up his own rythym….they both found their music together. Vergil watched them and then took up his own to match theirs.

"Now we need a singer."

When no one offered a vocalist, Lady wickedly grinned, "My father used to sing to me. _Horribly_. We could always get a cloned Jester."

"I knew you were a bad girl," Dante laughed.


	51. White wink, sleek dark skin

Her enemies never know, until they see the whites of her eyes ---no irises, no warning, and they're blungeoned by a vinyl boot, long -sleek, panther-white.

_Gloria,_ white-_dark_ ---white-filling in between, everywhere, and she's going down on her knees, _praying,_ and blessed be --she'll make you feel _alright._

Scissor kicks, heels, and a body too tough to kill.

When she's done, she's coming after _you,_ about as tall, because she's got the holy emblem.

_Gloria,_ dark-_white_-dark--and pink turns purple, pales in her lips alone.

When she's gripping her lover between her legs, she's going to bite down, _hard._

White--vinyl tops, V-straight down-dress; too short for battle; and she's winking, just before she gets _you._


	52. New Kid In Town

He's a little tired, leaning back a little, casual...and, she's going to sit next to him.

He gives her a sidelong glance, watches the way she holds her hands together --as if she knows nothing of death.

He shifts a little, just because ---she's near him. He doesn't want to make her think that he's anything but disciplined, like her brother.

Her voice is sweet as her song, and he's feeling a little twitch---because, there's a tugging of energy; his hand glows faint.

She turns to him, eyes frightful like a bird caught in a snare, and he's already there---to save her, because that's what he's here for.


	53. The Organization so Holy

Knights of the Holy Order, they're thundering and breaking chapels, turning statues -

A man, wide-set eyes, great girth from height to shoulders, a Roman Emperor's head, and he's balling a hand.

Fist to the ground, earth shatters, everything is holy----even the debris; kiss for a virgin, and her dress is bloodied, touched by the divine.

From the fight, there's heads ripped off --murder--_murder---_take heed for a god will come.

He's got horns, claws, and he's looking down at his Order, where the sun dapples from the hellish sky to the ceremonial floor.

Blue and red flashing by, and the god is pleased by battles under his name.


	54. Just Like A God

He's used to this, being slammed against the wall, crucified under the sun. He's stopped the count, because it's useless.

He can't remember the last time---when he's been this excited about a fight---or maybe not.

But when his body's taken the sword _all the way in,_ he can't help it--the way it makes him feel---_right down_ to his fingertips.

He bends a knee, while he's on the floor,_ grinning._

Hair shocking white---similar to friend or foe who greets him for good measure.

And he's got his arms spread out the next time he's being stabbed--- strung up like some christianed god.

_Oh yeah..._


	55. Berial

"Lemme guess...more demons." Nero says, sauntering through an abandoned town, fashioned in saloons and slow-burning wood.

His opponent walks heavy-footed, each step thunders, shakes, and he's talking too much.

Boyish grins and taunts doesn't faze, until his Red Queen comes to save his ass----bringing down the house---fire and fury rages from his hand.

The monumental demon speaks again, "you look like..." mumbles through the flames and the heat.

"And he was?" Nero's not expecting an answer...doesn't get one satisfying enough.

But the heat expands, burning through a hole in the atmosphere, taking his fun. Nero grits his teeth down, rushes to where hell's fire has gone.

"Hey!"

What's left are embers in its wake.


	56. Red Queen

The moon creates a beacon, sharp contrast against the blackened knight, of the Order.

_The trial is starting._

He's never left the Queen behind, only bleeds when its stuck against a demonic creation. And the orbs, they're _red,_ sucking into his body---shoving the Queen out.

_"Slam dunk!"_ He yells out, victorious, always winning.

His enemy is cold, even as it is being hurled over a grey arch. Ice particles spray out---too late---blue bullets escape from a gun's blast.

_"Begone!"_

When the skull opens the doorway to the gothic depths, the ice has formed a way for him to get inside.

Nero cracks his neck, takes a step to swagger towards the open orafice.


	57. The Songstress

_A/N--Kyrie looks a little like Claire from Resident Evil. Just not as spunky. A little longer than usual._

**-----The Songstress----**

* * *

She likes to place her hair--dull-lit, almost powdered cinnamon---up in a tight tail, and she barely ever makes time to look in the mirror. 

_She's never vain_, never tries to see if everything is perfect, because she's reminded of how imperfect life can be.

Even in this state of mind, where she is going to climb the silver steps on the Chapel she serves, she only turns once---maybe twice---to see.

_If he's looking._

Because it makes her smile, makes her safe. And her little steps take bigger strides. She plants feet covered in glass slippers on the holy ground.

She closes her eyes for a moment, lets the song and beauty slowly fill her.

The sun is dappling through the glass panes, touching the place _she feels safe in,_ and her world is complete.

Her voice, stronger than her body, begins to capture the audience.

When she turns to see, _he's there_.

She notices that he's fidgeting, always moving: strange white hair, familiar face, and his head leans over to his right shoulder.

But she can't see if his eyes are smiling.


End file.
